Ultinuman
Overview Denizens of Delta Ultunimus III, a world several trillion lightyears from Earth. Engaged in a great war for thousands of years, and although they were victorius, their world was in ruins. The return of Galactix in 2651 stirred them into rebuilding their world, and by the time Sanctuary returned in 3000, they had fully recovered. Biology Ultunimans stand on average about 6 feet tall. They are bipedal, with thin arms, legs, and a thin body. Their hands and feet have 6 fingers/toes. Their heads are oblong, with three pairs of eyes stacked one pair above the other, one nose, one mouth, and a pair of ear holes on the side of their heads. They live on average to the age of 100, give or take. After their recent recovery of their scientific and pacificist past, this lifespan is slowly increasing as their medical sciences improve. Culture In their past, the Ultunimans prized peace and the pursuit of knowledge above all. Their society was very orderly, with no castes or leadership. Instead, every citizen worked for the common good of the people. This gave rise to several 'informal' leadership organizations, but neither they nor any individual Ultuniman had ultimate power. This combination created an effective, and powerful civilization that stood for millenia, and in their later years resulted in huge advances in the various sciences. The war resulted in a dark times, with anarchy and primitive survivalist gangs who roamed the planet attacking anything they could find for the resources to stay alive. These times have begun to ebb since the return of Galactix in 2652, sparking a rebirth of their past culture and dedication to science. History Ultuniman advances in the sciences resulted in a prosperous and peaceful society that met the needs of its people for untold millenia. In approximately 508,000 BC, their efforts resulted in the creation of the Galactix class of sentient starships, often hailed as their greatest achievement. With the help of these new lifeforms, their pursuit of knowledge expanded to the galaxy surrounding their home systems. Unfortunately for them, it was to be short lived. By 507,200 BC, their efforts had attracted the attentions of an enigmatic alien race who believed that much of the territory the Ultunimans were exploring was 'theirs'. Their reprisals were immediate, and for the first time in their collective history, the Ultunimans were at war. Not once did they ever get a look at their enemy. Any Ultuniman who saw one never returned to tell the tale. Forced to turn their vast scientific knowledge to war, the Ultunimans turned to the one true weapon they possessed: The Galactix starships. Refitted into massive battle platforms, they served as the mainline fleet against the alien incursions. The war raged for centuries, and ended just as quickly as it started, when the aliens, apparently satisfied that they had proven their point, withdrew and left the Ultunimans to their fate. What resulted was total chaos. Death, starvation, and a lack of fresh resources drove Ultuniman society into a vast period of civil war. Any concern for the common good was lost, and the world plunged into darkness. Only a small band of the planet's leading scientists remained faithful to their values, and taking what records and technology they could, they vanished into the underground to keep the history alive. They held fast to the hope that one day, they could restore the glory of the past. In 2652, that day came. GX-100A, the prototype Galactix vessel, returned to his home planet through a mis-hap with his Spindrive. Landing, he found the fate of his people, and met the descendant of his original creator. Galactix left once he found fuel to return, but his arrival proved to be the jolt the Ultuniman people needed. Seeing their greatest achievement in their midst, many began to realize the terrible times that they had created themselves, by not rebuilding what was lost but turning against each other. The scientists re-emerged, and slowly gathered followers and support to begin rebuilding their society. Three and a half centuries later, the culture of old had been restored. Their sensor nets detected Galactix' re-emergence into this universe from Sanctuary's exile in Hiverspace, and they set out to present to him a new body, to show their gratitude for his contribution to their recovery. To this day the Ultuniman society continues to rebuild itself, ever improving, and has their sights set on returning to the peak of their culture of old. category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica